


The Dragon Trap

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flashbacks, Jonerys babies, Parent Trap AU, for a reason, talisa and her baby alive, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: The Parent Trap au--Twins Serena and Elaena are strangers until happenstance unites them.After meeting at a nameday celebration, Elaena and Serena engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed.--The Parent Trap concept is lowkey fucked up but the idea just couldnt go away





	The Dragon Trap

**Author's Note:**

> The reasons for Jon and Daenerys' split will be explained as we move forward. 
> 
> The reasons for their decision to separate the twins will be explained as we move forward. 
> 
> The reason they live continents apart will be explained as we move forward. 
> 
> The reason they're not ruling Westeros will be explained as we move forward. 
> 
> This is a 'find out as you read kinda fic" sorry of it's not your thing

Serena Stark did not like ships. She did not like the rocking motion they made. She did not like the food they served. She did not like the minimal viable bathing equipment. And she especially did not like the lack of privacy; everyone living on top of each other. It was all physically and mentally exhausting.

They'd been sailing for more than four weeks now and, with each hour she spent on the damned ship she regretted her decision to attend her friend's Tae’s nameday celebration.

Although her friend Tae was born and practically bred in Winterfell, her parents were Braavosi natives. And to celebrate Tae's 10th nameday; her parents, who were very wealthy merchants, decided to host a huge celebration in Braavos. Initially, Serena did not want to attend, she loved her friend a lot, but travelling to another continent for a nameday celebration seemed a bit too much to her. Her own 10th nameday was in a few months and all she wanted to do on the day is have more than one serving of her aunt Sansa's famous lemon cake and spend the rest of the day with her aunts, her friends Little Sam and Claye, her cousin Ned, and her father.

Serena smiled when she thought of her father. Jon Snow. She missed him terribly already. The longest she had ever been away from him was a month when she went to visit her uncle Gendry and aunt Arya in the Stormlands. Spending time with her aunt and little nephews Robb and Rickon was fun, but Serena hadn't fully enjoyed the trip because she missed her father too much. She was a daddy's girl to the core.

Her father was all she had. Serena never knew her mother. And her mother was a sore subject for her father. He always wore a pained look on his face whenever she would ask him about her. All she knew about the woman was that she was very beautiful and very brave, well according to her aunts. They also didn't like talking about her, but Serena appreciated the few times that they did. 

Sometimes Serena would catch her father looking at her sadly; she knew it was because she looked very much like her mother- Ser Davos had told her. Well apart from her eyes, those were her father's.

"We're almost there princess." The old man next to her announced. Unlike Serena, Ser Davos looked to be having the time of his life. He loved sailing and had practically begged Jon to accompany Serena to Braavos.

"Good, I can not wait to walk on actually land again."

Ser Davos laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Iss' not bad"

"Aye, it's worse," Serena complained. "I hate ships!"

"Ya father also didn't like 'em. But he came around."

Serena turned to look at Ser Davos curiously, she loved learning new things about her father. "What happened? What changed his mind?"

"Oh nothing, just good things happened to him in a ship." Ser Davos replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ser Davos!" Serena cried while the old man just chuckled. He couldn't just tease her like that. She wanted to know what changed her father's mind about ships. Was it her mother?

Serena hated how her thoughts always came back to her mother and trying to figure out her possible identity. She had spent many hours daydreaming about the woman. 

In her daydreams, her mother was a nurse, just like her aunt Talisa had been. And she had long beautiful silver hair just like Serena. And although she had cut it before she left Winterfell, Serena loved her hair. It just always got in the way of her sparring lessons and maintaining it was hard. Serena didn't know anyone else who had hair like hers- well the Targaryens did, but there were no Targaryens in Westeros, let alone in the North. She and Little Sam- who wasn't little at all, had once entertained the idea that the last Targaryen, Daenerys, was Serena's mother but the logistics of it didn't make sense. Her father had never left the North and Daenerys didn't go further than Dragonstone before she went back to Essos. There were rumours that she rode her dragons and helped defeat the Night King but there were also rumours that her father rode a dragon and that he was the one who pulled out the dragonglass dagger from the Night King's heart. But those were all just that- rumours. She had lost her Uncle Bran during the Great War so it was a very sensitive topic in the Stark household. Her father and aunts refused to talk about it- everything she knew about the war she had overheard from the drunkards at Lady Mae's tavern and what Little Sam had told her. And her best friend had a tendency to exaggerate things.

In her mind, her beautiful mother and father had met and fallen in love during the Great War. And for some reason, her they had separated and Serena was raised by her father. She didn't want to think about the other possible reason her mother wasn't in her life. No, the thought of her mother being dead made her heart hurt. Serena would rather imagine her mother was happily living her life, possibly with another family than imagine her dead, that was too painful.

\--

_**AN** _

_hmm... Serena is victim to so much fake news, poor girl, also she was legitimized as a Stark, thus the Serena Stark._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make up for them by updating fast. 
> 
> Thoughts? Should i even bother continuing?


End file.
